Young Youichi: Struck by the Dreaded Cupido?
by lavenderlush
Summary: [UPDATED] Little Youichi is growing up! Awww! Ain't it cute? We find our hero liking someone in his class... But is that all there is to it? Expect the unexpected, so read on, minnasan! NatsumexMikan, Youichix... Err...
1. 一：女孩 Yi: The Girl

**

* * *

**

**Young Youichi: Struck by the Dreaded Cupid-o?**

launched / by **_diana05_** on the / **_30th day of May_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibana.

**A/N: **This is a fic requested by my reader/reviewer/(new)friend, lil-creator. **Hopefully, this doesn't disappoint you.** _((bows))_

**Revised and edited a bit.**_ June 30, 2006_

_Gomen,_ I seem to have a growing obsession with young Youichi here (along with Hyuuga Natsume-sama, Andou Tsubasa-sama, Sonoo Kaname-sama and err, Persona-sama. Mwahahahaha!). Heck, I must stop! I must be more than three times his age! In the anime, not the manga. Haha lol.

**A little present before I leave the fandom for a couple of days.** X3 There are no Mary Sues, I assure you guys. You won't be seeing much of the girl. _((bows))_

**Summary: **Little Youichi is growing up! Awww! Ain't it cute? We find our hero liking someone in his class... But is that all there is to it? Expect the unexpected, so read on, minna-san! NatsumexMikan, Youichix... Err...

* * *

**Chapter _Ha-na_: The Girl **제 것 장: 여아 

Youichi pouted as he stared at his Medusa-haired sensei. _That troll is no fun at all, _he thought sourly while making a face at his back. _I want to see Natsume "otousan"… _He scowled. He stared out the window and watched plu blossoms fall slowly to the ground below.mn

He was tapping his "glowing green" crayon absently on his desk when his eyes strayed to a little brunette who was sitting a few chairs to his left. He watched as her brow furrowed cutely, concentrating on the teacher's lecture about the evils of misusing your alice. She jotted down a few notes, not noticing an emerald-eyed boy observing her every move.

_Hmmm... _Youichi thought, a mischievous look on his childish features.

-----x

It was a wonderful day yet again at the academy. The sky was painted a rich hue of indigo, various birds were crooning their lovely songs and butterflies wove in and out of the carefully-tended flower beds.

A slight breeze passed by, tousling the dark hair of a certain flame-wielder. He rolled over his side, still snoozing under his favorite sakura tree. His shounen manga lay forgotten, getting crumpled under his body weight.

Beside him were two other people; a light-haired little boy and a silvery-blue-eyed blond. They were all just hanging out under the tree, enjoying the peace and quiet the day offered to them...

...but the stillness was pierced by a loud voice, which belonged to... Err…

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon! You-chan!" a voice called out, happily.

Ruka smiled at the russet-haired girl who came skipping to them. You-chan had a look of childish joy on his face as his "mommy" made her way to them. Natsume rolled over his side and mumbled on and on about the evils of 'girls with polka-dotted panties'.

Mikan stopped by in front of them and knelt down to give Youichi (who was already clinging to her right leg) a little hug.

She looked up and gave Ruka a cheery smile _(which made our little blondie here turn pale pink XD). _

"What's up with him?" she asked, jerking her thumb over to where Natsume was (who was still mumbling and rambling under his breath).

Ruka laughed. "Oh, it's nothing. Maybe he's having a... err, nightmare right now. Right, You-chan?" He looked over his shoulder and found the little lad staring at something. Err, someone. Mikan followed Youichi's gaze and found herself looking at a little girl with dark hair and dark eyes.

Meanwhile, Natsume was stirring, waking up from his light slumber. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and watched the three people in front of him gawking at someone. He smirked.

"Hey, You-chan?" Mikan inquired, gently.

Youichi tore his gaze away from the little girl. "Mommy?"

"Do you like that little girl over there?" Mikan grinned, looking at him expectantly.

Youichi nodded, a look of childish delight on his face.

Mikan squealed while Ruka and Natsume exchanged looks of bewilderment. "That's so cute, You-chan! Your first crush!"

Youichi was about to answer when the bell for his division rang shrilly. There was a stampede as the younger students scrambled to their feet, not wanting to be late for their next class.

Youichi looked at Natsume and Ruka pleadingly, as if asking them a silent question.

Mikan placed her hands on her hips and said firmly but gently. "No, you can't, You-chan. It's bad to cut classes. Don't be like some other people I know, 'kay? You can hang out with us later" Mikan smiled at him, reassuringly.

Youichi stood still for a moment before nodding obediently and scrambling to his feet and running himself to his classroom.

-----x

They watched as he stumbled his way on to his class. When Mikan was sure that he _did _go to class, she flopped down beside Natsume, who was leaning against the trunk of the tree, his eyes closed.

Mikan poked Natsume on the side and getting a "Ngh" in return. She poked him again. This time, _harder._

Natsume sat up, turning his head towards her and giving her a dark look.

"What is it, now? Come to discuss the latest prints on your underwear? What's on the menu today? Kiwis?" Natsume said, sarcastically.

Mikan resisted the temptation to punch his nose into his face. She swatted him on the arm, instead.

"No, you prevert", Mikan retorted. "I just wanted to tell you that we have to help You-chan! We can't just sit here and do nothing, right?" she said, brightening up.

Natsume snorted his disapproval. "I think you should get your ugly nose out of other people's business, little girl. You'd get in trouble some day. Love isn't my forte, anyway." He lay back down and was about to doze off when Mikan swatted him on the arm again.

She turned to Ruka, who was watching the whole exchange. "We should help You-chan, right Ruka-pyon?" She grinned at him. Ruka was taken aback but he slowly nodded his agreement.

Natsume groaned. "Why don't you do it yourself and leave me alone, you idiot. What's more, there's nothing to go gaga over the girl" he grumbled, picking up his shounen manga and resumed reading. "The girl has an ordinary face, ordinary dark hair and ordinary dark eyes. Everything about her is boring. She's ugly like you, polka dots."

"Why you--" Mikan raged, attempting to knock the stuffing out of him but was restrained by a sweatdropping Ruka. She wriggled out of his grip and wrestled Natsume to the ground.

Natsume glowered as he dodged her puny punches. "Get off me, ugly! You're not exactly like a feather, you know. Tell Hotaru to help you diet and--"

"NATSUUUMEEEE!" was Mikan's loud and angry yell. Several birds took flight in alarm at the sudden disturbance.

Meanwhile, Ruka was watching the whole thing, a faint and strained smile on his lips. _Hmmm..._

-----x

Youichi walked to his classroom, one hand in his pocket. He whistled a Hamtaro tune, not noticing the person who was about to...

The young girl stifled a yell as he bumped into her. She muttered a quick "Sorry" and knelt on the floor to pick up what she dropped. Her stuff lay scattered on the hallway and Youichi bent down to help her. He handed them back to her and continued on his way.

_He didn't even bat an eyelash. _

_The next morning..._

Mikan marched to her classroom, a determined look on her face.

_I'd make that pervert help, no matter what,_ she thought.

She walked straight to Natsume's chair and stood there until he looked up at her.

"Tch" Natsume grunted, not bothering to say anything. He flipped the page, ignoring the face of the brunette who was glowering at him.

Mikan sat down next to him and poked him hard in the ribs. Natsume winced slightly but didn't say anything. She was about to try again when Natsume scowled menacingly at her.

"Try that again, little girl and I'd burn your stupid pigtails."

Mikan opened her mouth to argue but instead, she snatched the manga out of his hands. She hugged it tightly to her chest and gazed at him, smirking.

Natsume scowled once again at her and lifted his hand, thrusting his palm menacingly at her. "Give that back or else I'd b--"

"Burn me, Natsume? Then your precious manga would go along with me" Mikan said, a sugary smile on her face. "I heard these were limited editions of what's-the-title manga. Hm, whatever. So what do you say Natsume? Help me?"

Girls with polka-dotted panties bring so much trouble, Natsume thought, feeling drained.

Natsume glowered at her. "Fine, little girl. I'd help but give that back to me first." He was about to reach for it when Mikan dangled it out of his reach. She tossed it over to Hotaru who nodded, smiling sadistically at Natsume.

"I'd give it back to you, Natsume, if everything goes well." She smiled at him, sweetly.

"Why you polka-dotted panties girl..." He mumbled under his breath giving her an evil look.

_Interesting, polka dots, _he mused to himself, settling back down grumpily on his chair.

**End of Chapter **

**A/N: **So what do you guys think? A little present to the Gakuen Alice fandom before school starts. I have to do well and achieve honors. Err, pressure pressure pressure from my parents. _((wince)) _But I'll still come and write here, of course! I love GA and this fandom!

Btw, 'ha-na' is Korean for 'one'. And 'yi' is Mandarin for it (see top). Teehee, I mentioned that I love the Korean and Chinese cultures in my profile, right? Besides the Japanese culture, that is. _((smiles))_

Questions would soon be answered the following chapters...

Huggles and crushing monster hugs,

**diana**


	2. 二: 一名鎮靜顧客 Er: One Cool Customer

**

* * *

Young Youichi: Struck by the Dreaded Cupid-o?**

launched / by **_Dianao5_** on the / **_30th day of June (WizdomGoddess' birthday!)

* * *

_**

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice doesn't belong to me. It is owned by the great mangaka Higuchi Tachibane. I own nothing except the plot so steal it and die.

**A/N:** Almost a month of not updating is bad -- Mianhamnida, everybody! This chapter had been sitting in my hard drive for weeks and I even forgot about it a bit. Ngek. I revised it a little and read through it. It's okay. I think. YOU be the judge! R&R, alright? Alright!

* * *

**Chapter_ Tul: _One Cool Customer **1명의 평온한 고객**  
**

The sun tinted the sky various shades orange and blue, showing of its last colors for the day. Sakura trees swayed and stray cherry blossoms swirled around, mixing with the calm breeze.

Natsume and Mikan were waiting for Youichi under, _where else,_ Natsume's favorite tree.

The cherry blossoms in the air swept past them swiftly, making Mikan close her eyes for a moment. When she opened them, she saw Natsume's hair, entangled with the petals. She released her hair from their pigtails and shook it off.

...and what she didn't know, Natsume was watching her all the while, his breath catching in his throat as he watched her russet locks sway in the wind.

_She looks better with her hair down..._ he found himself thinking.

He was so distracted that he didn't notice her standing right in front of him. He was unable to move as her slender fingers gently brushed away stray cherry blossoms from his dark hair.

"Got it." She whispered, holding a petal between her fingers. She smiled at him and he was about to say something when...

...when Youichi came out of nowhere and started tugging on Natsume's shorts.

Kokoroyomi just happened to be sitting on a bench near the threesome. He smiled, a sparkle in his eye. Natsume caught sight of him and groaned inwardly, guessing that he caught every little thing he was thinking. Youichi noticed this and turned slowly towards Koko-chan.

Err... Koko-chan sweatdropped at his unnerving gaze.

Youichi scowled.

"I'm not telling on you, Natsume!" Koko-chan shouted, smartly dashing away from the scene.

Mikan looked at the two, a confused look on her face. "Huh? What was that all about?" She looked at them curiously but Natsume just shook his head. "It was nothing."

Youichi came over and hugged Mikan's leg. He looked up to her and whimpered, looking adorable, "I want to go to Central Town! Can we? Can we?"

They were about to leave when the little girl passed by, on her way to her dormitory. Mikan brightened up and called the girl over to them. The girl timidly approached and stared at her shoes, looking shy. Mikan knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. "What's your name?"

She looked up from her shoes and said in a barely audible voice, "Omatsuri Aya."

Mikan grinned and squealed, "Omatsuri Aya! What a cute name! Right, Natsume? You-chan?"

The two boys nodded but didn't offer anything else. Mikan shrugged and turned back to the little girl. "It was nice meeting you, Aya-chan!" she said, cheerfully.

Aya nodded and turned around to walk to her dormitory. Mikan watched her until she was out of sight. She turned to Youichi and smiled. "She's nice, You-chan!" He nodded back, looking solemn.

_That's weird... _Mikan thought. She shrugged. _I guess You-chan is one cool customer._

_Central Town_

You-chan skipped happily, his head swiveling left to right, in awe at the various performers at the street. He walked between Mikan and Natsume, clutching their hands tightly in his. You-chan's mouth formed an 'o' as he watched a burly man "swallow" torch after torch of fire. He snuck a peek at his 'parents' and saw them staring, spellbound at the show. He slyly let go of their hands and sneakily entwined them with each other.

They responded by holding it tightly, thinking it was still You-chan's hand. He he he…

The show was coming to an end and the crowd cheered and whistled their appreciation as the performers took their last bows.

Mikan cheered along with them but Natsume didn't say anything but it was obvious he enjoyed it. _((smirk, smirk))_

Natsume felt something weird in the air and turned to look at his left hand. Mikan did the same with her right.

_W-What the #$!_ were their similar thoughts. They let go quickly, as if scalded by hot water. Mikan turned bright red and Natsume looked away, his bangs hiding his expression.

There's something sinister lurking in the shadows

_Snap! Snap! _Hotaru had taken pictures of the couple, sneakily. She turned to Ruka and Yuu-chan, dollar, err, rabbit signs dancing in her eyes. _(What do rabbit signs look like?)_

Yuu-chan laughed nervously at Hotaru's weird aura. He turned to look at Ruka, who was staring at something else, determinedly.

_Hmmm? Fascinating.

* * *

_

**A/N:** So how was it? Like? No like? Then review! _Gamsahamnida!_

**diana**


End file.
